


Quasi Deus

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Космическая эра. Могущественные обитатели планеты Теос проводят эксперимент над некой слаборазвитой планетой и ее жителями...





	Quasi Deus

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс "Далёкая галактика"  
> Номинация: "Landing"

«Они никогда и ничего не делают просто так, и никогда и ничего не оставляют на волю случая». Он повторил это про себя несколько раз — больше для того, чтобы укрепиться в принятом решении. Жестокость не свойственна этим существам: они преисполнены благих намерений и неизменны в фанатичном стремлении к совершенству. И порядку.  
Его собеседник взглянул сквозь очки задумчивыми ласковыми глазами. Глаза, бывшие родными столько лет… Если бы его не было — он бы никогда ничего не узнал. Жил бы себе и жил, писал свои книжечки, проповедовал доброе, вечное. Кто-то присылал бы ему благодарственные письма, узнавал при встрече, восклицал: «Да я же вырос на ваших книгах!» — но таких было бы весьма немного. Большинству не было бы до него никакого дела.  
Если бы не они.   
— О чем-то тревожишься, брат? — раздался рядом голос, тоже давно ставший родным. Хотя им не было нужды разговаривать вслух: его названный брат всегда мог сказать ему, что хотел на любом расстоянии мысленно. И услышать ответ.  
По представлениям аборигенов планеты они действительно были братьями. Но сейчас ему не хотелось об этом думать, и собеседник тотчас уловил его настрой.  
— Хорошо, я не буду называть тебя братом, когда нас никто не слышит. Согласен, Проводник?  
Проводник… Со вчерашнего дня он уже им не был и не будет.   
— Когда ты собирался сказать мне, Сопровождающий? Или вы еще надеетесь на благоприятный результат?  
Сопровождающий снял очки с толстыми стеклами и потер переносицу — такой знакомый жест. Когда Проводник сам снимал очки перед сном у зеркала, он видел этот жест у себя самого — такой же усталый и рассеянный. Как же они все-таки похожи! Интересно, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы их пути не пересеклись? Если бы они не нашли и не выбрали именно его? Впрочем, как ему объяснили, на этой планете Проводников очень мало, и мимо него не прошли бы в любом случае.  
Сопровождающий спокойно улыбнулся ему.  
— Я бы сказал тебе очень скоро, но раз ты понял сам — это хорошо. Эксперимент закончен с отрицательным результатом. Деятельность Группы переносится с Джейа на другую планету. — Сопровождающий произнес это настолько ровным и будничным тоном, что колкие мурашки разом пробежали по спине Проводника, хотя он не услышал ничего нового.  
— Понятно, — собственный голос стал вдруг слабым и дребезжащим, и Проводник поморщился. Отчего-то больно резанула мысль, что Сопровождающий может прочитать его страх. Экспериментальная Группа и без того не слишком высокого мнения о его сородичах. Впрочем, какая разница, если они уже все решили?  
— Не переживай, ты сделал все, что мог. Мы сделали, — поправился Сопровождающий. — Твоя совесть может быть спокойна, как и наша.  
«Твоя» и «наша». Еще вчера они с Сопровождающим были единым целым. Сегодня он уже противопоставляет Проводника с его джейанами и своих.   
— Понятно, — повторил Проводник уже совсем спокойно. — К чему мне следует готовиться?  
Сопровождающий сделал вид, что удивился. Или удивился на самом деле? На протяжении многих лет они читали друг друга, как раскрытую книгу, а сегодня…  
«Ты читал его ровно так, как они тебе позволяли. Размечтался, спаситель отсталой планеты!» — подсказал вдруг безжалостно-насмешливый внутренний голос.  
— И правда, — миролюбиво произнес он вслух. — Ведь были же Проводники и кроме меня. И у них тоже ничего не получилось. Их тоже не услышали… Они говорили через музыку, изобразительные искусства, книги — чаще всего это были книги, не так ли? А теперь Эксперимент закончен. У вас больше нет на нас времени? Ресурсов?  
— Нет, — подтвердил Сопровождающий. Сейчас он казался Проводнику совершенно чужим. — У нас больше нет ни ресурсов, ни времени. Не на «вас», а на них — тех, что не слышат, когда с ними говорят. Эта планета обречена, мы ей не поможем. Ты же знаешь, как ваши древние поступали с очагами инфекций? Устанавливали карантин, а когда выяснялось, что зараженных не вылечить — просто запрещали им покидать эти резервации. Они не могли выйти и не могли никого заразить. В данном случае мы можем лишь поступить подобным образом. Разумеется, никакой насильственной изоляции не будет — мы всего лишь тихо уйдем и уничтожим все следы нашего пребывания на этой планете.  
— Вот как? Но ведь Экспериментальная Группа создавалась для того, чтобы понять, могут ли мои сопланетники научиться чему-либо у вас?   
— Определенный потенциал у них есть, но… Мы обращались к ним неоднократно, последнее время практически напрямую. Кто, как не ты, надеялся на нашу книгу о человеке, попавшем на планету с первобытными человекообразными? Ты же прекрасно помнишь, чем она кончилась?  
Как он мог забыть! Он и настоял, чтобы финал получился безнадежным и горьким. Те люди так ничего и не поняли — даже лучшие из них приняли пришельца за коварное, эгоистичное божество и гневно отвергли. А худшие — просто остались стадом свиней. Проводнику тяжело далась эта повесть, но, что и говорить, она была любимым детищем, которым он особенно гордился. Однако, его сородичи остались безучастны.  
— А вспомни роман «Приговоренные к жизни»? Или «Лес под миром»? Или…  
— Достаточно напоминаний, — с усилием произнес Проводник. — Проект «Джейа-6» закрыт навсегда. Когда вы покинете планету?  
— Корабли с членами нашей исследовательской группы стартуют с Джейа через несколько дней. — Глаза Сопровождающего сухо блестели сквозь очки. — Если у тебя есть какие-то незавершенные дела, воспользуйся этим временем.  
* * *  
 _Наша планета, Джейа, подобна сотням других населенных планет, существующих во Вселенной. Джейа не так велика, но нас на ней много: разумных, и на первый взгляд хорошо обучаемых существ. Мои гости объяснили мне, что они имеют ввиду, говоря: «на первый взгляд». По их мнению, наш разум заканчивается ровно там, где наступает потребность — как у животных. Потребность в пище, территории, спаривании, власти, защите потомства. И этим мы отличаемся от них, теосийцев. У них над всем господствует разум — поэтому, за миллион лет на их планете не было не только войн, но даже малейших конфликтов._  
 _И это правда. Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы мой брат, похожий на меня, как отражение в зеркале, хоть раз повысил голос, замахнулся, швырнул какой-либо предмет..._  
 _У меня, все детство проведшем в специальном интернате для одаренных сирот, не было никого на свете. Только он — мой старший брат, единственная родная душа. Он воспитывался в другом интернате, но, сколько я себя помнил, всегда присылал мне веселые, дружеские письма и открытки. Став постарше, брат приходил навещать меня так часто, как только мог. Когда же он достиг совершеннолетия, то взял меня под опеку, и я, наконец, распрощался с интернатом._  
 _Повзрослев, я оценил его добрый, миролюбивый нрав; я замечал, как окружающие прислушиваются к его тихому, внятному говору, как удается ему словами разрешить любой конфликт, найти общий язык с каждым собеседником, каждого расположить к себе. Я приписывал это его необыкновенному уму и высоким душевным качествам, и, кажется, большинство знакомых думало так же. Я пылко обожал брата, старался во всем ему подражать — без всякой зависти. Я презирал бы себя, если бы испытал хоть малейшее дурное чувство к этому человеку. На протяжении многих лет мы не сказали друг другу ни одного резкого слова. О, я мечтал быть его достойным, мечтал, чтобы он мной гордился!_  
 _Нравились ли брату мои книги? Он прочитывал их очень внимательно, задавал кучу вопросов — моя голова кружилась от радости: ведь самый главный в моей жизни человек интересуется моим творчеством! Что мне до равнодушных читателей и цензуры! Я видел, как мягко и одобрительно блестят его глаза сквозь очки и был счастлив._  
 _На самом же деле Сопровождающий терпеливо выжидал, пока я буду готов. На Теосе время течет по-другому. Он мог прожить здесь много человеческих жизней, если бы хотел — но теосийцы всегда тратят время разумно. Они не будут специально затягивать неудачный эксперимент._  
 _Я не вспомню точной даты, когда брат впервые заговорил со мной откровенно. Но с тех пор мой жизненный путь, столь мирный и тривиальный, приобрел новый смысл. Я не буду писать здесь, как не верил ему, считал сумасшедшим то его, то себя — разумеется, мне понадобилось время, чтобы принять правду. Испытал ли я гордость? Не стоит лукавить, наверное, да. Но, помимо этого, тяжкая ответственность легла на мои плечи. Я стал Проводником, участником эксперимента «Джейа-6». Они умели вычислять джейан с необыкновенными способностями, едва мы рождались на свет. Не все из нас подходили для их целей, и не все смогли бы принять свое предназначение. Мне позволили узнать значительно больше, чем другим — так они говорили._  
 _Мало-помалу, придя в себя от первого потрясения, я стал задавать вопросы, на которые Сопровождающий охотно отвечал. Он был доволен, что не ошибся во мне: я не перепугался, не впал в истерику, не замкнулся в себе. Прежде всего он объяснил, что цель Эксперимента «Джейа-6» — помочь нам, джейанам, справиться со своей несовершенной природой. Вся наша история — это войны, конфликты, гонки вооружений, снова столкновения, насилие, потери… Мы не можем остановиться и не остановимся, ибо мирное существование противоречит нашей сути._  
 _«Но чем же вы, теосийцы, будете нем помогать?» — спросил я того, кого все эти годы считал братом-близнецом. — «Начнете объяснять, что мы, джейане, живем неправильно?»_  
 _Мне стало смешно. О, сколько таких мудрецов уже пытались донести до джейан, как надо жить! Мыслителей и философов среди нас было хоть отбавляй. Я представил, как теосийцы проповедуют свою теорию о животной сути моих сопланетников, и нервно расхохотался. Гости с Теоса никогда не применяют насилия, им это запрещено. Только вот кто защитит их, если они открыто расскажут, кто они и откуда? Да, я и вправду подумал, что они нуждаются в защите — ведь, как бы умно и тонко они не попытались установить контакт с моей планетой, я почти не сомневался, что их сочтут, в лучшим случае, помешанными, ну а в худшем… Для правительства любой сильной и развитой державы эти существа были не просто опасны — они представляли огромный интерес, как неизученный биологический вид, владеющий так необходимыми нам знаниями… Больно было это признавать, но мои сограждане сделали бы все, чтобы получить знания, дающие власть над враждебными государствами. И использовали бы совсем не гуманные методы._  
 _«Успокойся», — посоветовал брат. — «Мы не собираемся играть в открытую. Для этого и нужны Проводники и Сопровождающие. Мы, теосийцы, давно уже достигли совершенства в различных науках — о большинстве их них ты даже и не слыхал. Мы свободно передвигаемся по Галактике, мы не знаем слов «болезнь» и «немощь». Но мы живем разумом, а не чувствами. Ты уже обратил внимание, что я никогда не пытался сочинить стихов или прозы, как ты меня не просил?»_  
 _Это было правдой. Мой брат, умнейший, образованнейший человек, не мог выдать ни строчки, если это не относилось к его учебе или работе. В детстве и юности я сочинял стихи, песни, которые пел под гитару, потом меня захватило писательство — а брат лишь улыбался и качал головой, когда я предлагал ему придумать хоть крошечный рассказ._  
 _«Все верно», — подтвердил Сопровождающий. Он смотрел на меня с легкой грустью. — «Есть вещи, которые неподвластны ни мне, ни другим теосийцам. Это все, что относится к искусству. Мы не поем песен, не пишем картин и книг, не создаем скульптур. Мы не можем этого сделать. Там, где кончается рациональное — мы бессильны. Природа не дала нам такого дара. Тем более мы ценим его в вас, джеайнах — вы владеете тем, чего мы никогда не сможем создать и чему научиться»._  
 _Тогда я впервые понял, что между нами — пропасть. До сих пор, несмотря на то, что открыл мне Сопровождающий, я как-то не осознавал, что теосийцы бесконечно чужды моим сородичам. Они умели притворяться так, что не один из наших врачевателей не нашел бы ни малейшей разницы между теосийцем и джеайнином… Да что там, мы с братом внешне были практически неотличимы друг от друга._  
* * *  
 _Мы с ним говорили о книгах — о тех книгах, что я писал и читал ему вслух, которые он всегда изучал внимательно и дотошно. Я обладал способностями, в которых, по мнению теосийцев, нуждаются Проводники: умел красочно фантазировать и убедительно воплощать в словах самые невероятные вещи. Сопровождающий начал знакомить меня с жизнью на Теосе, я впервые своими глазами увидел иную планету — с помощью мгновенных картин, которые теосийцы научились запечатлевать раз и навсегда. Эти «мгновенные картины» были нанесены на небольшие твердые кусочки бумаги, и, предвосхищая мой вопрос, брат объяснил, что его сородичи когда-то пытались нарисовать окружающий мир — но потерпели поражение. Пришлось делать это с помощью техники. Теос мне понравился — именно так я представлял свои «города будущего», когда писал о них: множество высоких-высоких домов, парящие везде воздушные корабли, непрестанное движение, хаотичное на первый взгляд, но подчиненное строгому распорядку. Там было много света и жизни, но… Я так и не увидел их, теосийской, природы. Мне показали только города._  
 _«Когда эксперимент завершится», — пообещал Сопровождающий, — «ты сможешь увидеть все, что захочешь. Своими глазами»._  
 _Тогда я не придал особого значения этой фразе. Ну, просто пропустил ее мимо ушей — нам предстояло так много сделать. Я с жаром принялся за работу. Теперь я не просто писал книги; сквозь строки я обращался к моим сородичам, джейанам. Брат указывал мне, о чем я должен с ними говорить, и, хотя он никак не участвовал в самом написании, мое творчество больше не был только моим. Я больше не мог просто фантазировать о будущем, покорении Космоса или таинственных пришельцах. Сопровождающий открыл мне глаза._  
 _И я описывал идеальную жизнь в будущем, идеальное общество без болезней и войн, торжество науки, техники, разума, искусства. О, искусство обязательно присутствовало в моих книгах: Сопровождающий настаивал на этом. Я верил в свои произведения всей душой, и надеялся… На что я надеялся? Мои книги очень редко издавались. Редакторы отсылали мне рукописи обратно, но иногда их все же принимали к печати. Порой я получал благодарственные письма. Шли годы, под руководством Сопровождающего я все больше оттачивал писательское мастерство. С его слов я знал, что на планете есть и другие Проводники, но понятия не имел, кто это — догадывался лишь, что все они являются писателями, художниками, музыкантами… Брат обмолвился как-то, что на Джейа Проводником может стать лишь представитель искусства — ученые, а тем более, военные в качестве Проводников представляют большую опасность._  
 _Так я жил много лет, лелея надежду на успех нашей миссии. Но — и это было странно — если успех и был, то его скрывали от меня. Сопровождающий неизменно одобрял мои старания, подбадривал. И чем благожелательнее он был, тем больше мне казалось, что я двигаюсь куда-то не туда. В жизни моей планеты и моего народа не менялось ровным счетом ничего… Тогда как Сопровождающий, казалось, был вполне доволен. И я начал подозревать, что… **(здесь рукопись обрывается, следующий лист отсутствует)**_  
* * *  
 _Я писал всю ночь… Эти бумаги я, наверное, попытаюсь спрятать. Не знаю, кто найдет их первым — теосиец или джейанин. Я не уверен, что они не следят за мной и понятия не имею, что ждет меня теперь… Сюда же я спрячу недописанные главы последней книги, планы нового романа, пьесу, что вскоре собирался предложить для постановки, мои стихи и эссе. Без настоящего письма невозможно будет… **(последняя фраза не дописана)**_  
Проводник испуганно вскинул голову — он почувствовал чье-то присутствие, совсем рядом. Снова, как давным-давно в детстве, его окатила ледяная волна страха перед неизвестным. Прежде чем вскочить и заорать, он успел крепко взять себя в руки и, уже в который раз грубо напомнить себе: они не убивают и не калечат — во всяком случае, физически.  
— Прости, я напугал тебя. — Сопровождающий стоял прямо за его плечом. На столе горела лишь одна свеча, ее пламя ни разу не шелохнулось. Когда он появился? Много ли успел прочитать?  
Проводник отложил очки и устало прикрыл глаза ладонями.  
— Ты сказал, у меня есть время, чтобы заняться собственными делами. Так почему ты не даешь мне воспользоваться этим временем? Вы боитесь, что я… — он немного помолчал, прикидывая, чего они могут опасаться. — Сбегу? Покончу с собой? Начну рассказывать все, что знаю? Ну почему ты не можешь оставить меня одного хотя бы на эту ночь?!  
Сопровождающий молчал, и Проводнику вдруг захотелось вернуться в тот день, когда брат — тогда еще просто брат — впервые заговорил с ним откровенно. Он и не замечал, в каком напряжении жил все эти годы, стараясь справиться с наложенной на него миссией. А если бы он просто ему не поверил? Пусть бы все это оказалось просто выдумкой, сказкой о космических гостях с далекой планеты: он написал бы о них очередную повесть — с хорошим концом — которую, вероятно, не приняли бы к печати. Ну и пусть, зато, получив отказ от издательств, они с братом посмеялись бы, как всегда, над косностью и тупостью редакторов, а потом побежали бы на речку купаться и ловить рыбу…   
Проводник тряхнул головой. О чем это он? Те счастливые времена, когда он еще не был Проводником, а брат был просто братом, а не Сопровождающим, не вернуть. Даже если бы теосийцы раз и навсегда оставили бы его в покое. Да вот где взять теперь этот покой?!  
— Что будет, если я откажусь? — этот вопрос, казалось, прозвучал в комнате сам собой.  
Глаза Сопровождающего жестко блеснули за очками.  
— Откажешься от… чего? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
— Ты знаешь. Ты говорил мне, давным-давно, что вы не совершаете насилия. Что будет, если я откажусь последовать за вами и покинуть Джейа? Вы убьете меня? Или увезете силой?  
Сопровождающий немного помолчал. Каким-то образом Проводник понял, что впервые сумел смутить своего бесстрастного собеседника.  
— Зачем же применять силу? — проговорил наконец Сопровождающий. — Ты, помнится, согласился со своей миссией. Согласился, что ты — один из нас, что тебе опасно и невозможно оставаться на Джейа после Эксперимента. Независимо от того, окончился бы он успешно или нет.  
— А почему, собственно? Не потому ли, что я слишком много знаю? И опасен я для вас прежде всего, не так ли, Сопровождающий? Ты говорил, что вы против насилия, что цель Эксперимента — научить джеайн жить во имя разума, отказаться от животной агрессии, и, как следствия, войн и конфликтов. Но разве вы не совершали насилия надо мной? Вы держали меня в подчинении все эти годы, я был вашей марионеткой и делал то, что вы хотели!   
— Мы не предлагали тебе делать ничего во вред твоему народу, — спокойно сказал собеседник. — Твоя совесть может быть чиста.  
Проводник смотрел на него и прикидывал, что будет, если он просто скажет о своих подозрениях. Он не сомневался, что теосийцы в любом случае не оставят его на Джейа. И у него не было уверенности, что его вообще оставят в живых. Значит, его последняя рукопись должна быть дописана, во что бы то ни стало. Но в присутствии Сопровождающего это невозможно, к тому же бумаги надо будет спрятать…   
* * *  
 _…Начав однажды подозревать Сопровождающего в неискренности, я не мог остановиться. Нет, я не думал, что он просто лжет мне. Я лишь догадывался, что он не говорит всей правды. Зачем они прибыли на Джейа? Помочь нам, диким, необузданным, воинственным существам, стать лучше? Но… я видел, что ему, в сущности, безразличны джейане. Он жил крайне замкнуто, общался с минимумом окружающих, лишь с теми, с кем не мог не общаться. А вот интересен — по-настоящему интересен — ему был лишь я. И мои книги._  
 _Он редко отвечал подробно на мои расспросы про Теос. Говорил лишь, что там мирно и хорошо, развиты науки, теосийцы не болеют и не воюют, никогда-никогда. Они совершают открытия, строят совершенные воздушные корабли, летают к дальним планетам, забираются в заброшенные уголки Вселенной. Это ли не та жизнь, к которой стоит стремиться?_  
 _И я чувствовал, что он не договаривает. Я не боялся его и не думал, что теосийцы замышляют для моей планеты какой-то вред. В конце концов, реши они завоевать Джейа (а зачем?) — они могли бы пойти куда более прямым путем. Наверняка, у них есть оружие…_  
 _Стоп. Тут я каждый раз спотыкался. Брат клялся мне, что оружия у них на Теосе нет, совсем нет. Но как же такое возможно, особенно если они столь рьяно осваивают незнакомые планеты? Я не был уже так наивен, как много лет назад и не верил в это. Оружие было, это несомненно. Но меня настораживало не это. Раз, почувствовав неискренность, я уже больше не доверял ему. И я решился, наконец, задать вопрос — пусть даже это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни… **(рукопись вновь оборвана)**_  
* * *  
— Ты обманывал меня все это время. Вы не собирались помогать джеайнам, вам вообще нет до нас дела, не так ли?  
Сопровождающий помолчал. Его лицо сейчас казалось алебастровой маской, а глаза за стеклами очков в тонкой золотой оправе напоминали кристаллы льда.  
— Ну, что же, — медленно, задумчиво проговорил он. — Видно, я в тебе не ошибся, и это даже хорошо. Лучше, чем я предполагал.  
Проводник молча смотрел на него и ждал. Страха почему-то не было.  
— Те книги, что ты писал — умные, талантливые книги — они и вправду слишком хороши для этих, э-э-э… Для твоих сородичей. Они были предназначены не для них, а для нас, теосийцев. Спросишь, зачем? Затем, что мой народ уже много лет вырождается. Мы и правда достигли высшего в науке, технике и медицине. Наша жизнь очень долгая — дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить. У нас нет насильственной смерти, только тихая мирная смерть от старости. Мы давно уже не испытываем никаких бытовых неудобств или неприятностей, физических страданий, лишений. Уверяю тебя, в представлении вас, джейан, наша жизнь — настоящее блаженство, длящееся практически бесконечно, а каждый теосиец — почти божество.  
Но мы не можем творить. Мы потеряли эту способность много веков назад, постепенно, шаг за шагом. Сначала наши гении начали повторяться, цитировать самих себя. Когда это случилось впервые, никто не обратил внимания. Но когда в течении долгих лет композитору не удается придумать свежей мелодии, а поэту — оригинального четверостишья… Творцы начали стимулировать себя — в ход пошли различные одурманивающие средства, они ужасно действовали и на мозг, и на личность в целом. Это было запрещено, правда никто из них не думал о законности. Многие годами убивали себя, и… Ничего не помогало.  
Проводник нервно кашлянул.  
— Но причем же здесь мы, джейане? — с трудом выдавил он.  
— Тогда, — не слушая, продолжал Сопровождающий, — высшие власти вынуждены были запретить занятия творчеством. Совсем запретить. Правители опасались за спокойствие на планете, ждали бунтов, беспорядков — но нет. Теосийцы приняли этот закон повсеместно, и ничего не изменилось — то есть, так показалось на первый взгляд. Вскоре на планете началась массовая череда самоубийств, вроде бы ничем не обоснованных… Мы быстро поняли, что это не просто так, но долгое время не знали точно, с чем они связаны. Пока, наконец, гильдия наших лучших врачей не признала, что болезнь общества — в отсутствии эмоций и чувств. Тех самых, что живые, мыслящие существа получают от искусства. Не буду засорять наш разговор научными премудростями, но… Почти все теосийцы больны этим недугом, кто в меньшей, кто в большей степени. Они погружаются в черную тоску, из которой не выйти. И я был одним из первых, кто предложил приемлемый, осуществимый способ спасения.

— Понимаю… — тихо сказал Проводник. — Ты нашел Джейа, где такой проблемы нет, искусством занимаются тысячи, если не миллионы… Но каким же образом?..  
Удивительно, но именно сейчас между ними вновь возникла та, давняя близость, о которой Проводник почти забыл. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
— Да это просто дело техники, — небрежно махнул рукой Сопровождающий. — Моя задача — выискивать джейан, которые будут сочинять романы, музыку, стихи, писать картины, пьесы по моим… э-э-э… заявкам. Чтобы удовлетворить эстетический голод моих несчастных сородичей. А дальше — с помощью специальных роботов мы делаем эти произведения подходящими для реалий Теоса. Затем… как бы тебе объяснить? Возможности нашей медицины позволяют, так сказать, «вкладывать» их в головы теосийцев. Тех, что считают себя поэтами, писателями, музыкантами. Это такой незаметный гипноз, то есть воздействие на психику… Впрочем, не буду утомлять тебя излишними подробностями. Важно то, что они уверены, что создают свои произведения сами. Остальные теосийцы читают поэмы, романы, смотрят картины, спектакли, слушают симфонии — и получают те самые эмоции и чувства, которых были лишены много-много лет. Вот зачем мы здесь. Каждому из вас мы предлагаем убедительную "легенду" — и, по правде говоря, ты первый, кто почти догадался, в чем дело.  
Сопровождающий приветливо улыбнулся, и Проводник вновь почувствовал смутную неприязнь.  
— Но ведь… Теосийцы обманывают джейан. Обкрадывают их.   
— Вот как? — не переставал улыбаться Сопровождающий. — И по какому же закону Джейа ты намерен предъявить мне иск?  
— У нас нет законов, касающихся пришельцев из космоса, и ты это знаешь. Но… Вы, вероятно, и вправду знаете и умеете гораздо больше нас. Вы, которые настолько выше нас в развитии — почему же вы лжете и крадете наши труды, почему вы не можете как-то… установить связь, договориться?  
Сопровождающий устало вздохнул, но это была всего лишь видимость: его глаза продолжали жестко поблескивать за стеклами очков.  
— Вот ты развит в миллионы раз лучше, чем комар или муха. Допустим, в организме комара есть некий нужный тебе ресурс… Не важно, что именно — просто тебе это нужно. Ты будешь договариваться с комаром, или просто возьмешь требуемое?  
Проводник усмехнулся. Комары и мухи, значит…  
— В таком случае, чем ты занимаешься сейчас, беседуешь сам с собой? Ведь какой толк объяснять все это комару?  
— Ты ошибаешься, — твердо ответил собеседник. — Я откровенен с тобой как раз потому, что считаю тебя способным понять. На этой планете ты единственный, кто знает правду. Ты нужен нам. Твои книги, твой дар… Ты обеспечишь душевный покой нескольким поколениям моих несчастных сородичей.  
— Лестно! Но ты забыл, что, пусть я комар — у меня тоже есть воля. Что, если я откажусь подчиняться тебе? Что ты сделаешь? Будешь меня пытать? Посадишь в клетку, станешь морить голодом, бросая черствый хлеб сквозь прутья решетки? Или… Что там еще делают в подобных случаях?  
— К чему насилие? — поморщился Сопровождающий. Он встал, отдернул занавеску. Солнце понемногу вставало над невысокими крышами их городка. Значит, они проговорили всю ночь, но Проводник не чувствовал утомления. Он должен совершить то, что задумал — правда, непонятно, каким образом.  
— Тюрьма, пытки, голод, — проговорил Сопровождающий. — Вы, джеайне, понимаете только силу. Наказания! А если подумать о другом? Представь, что твое искусство не просто развлекает — оно лечит. Спасает. Твои книги, созданные за эти годы читает весь Теос, ты один из величайших, любимейших писателей у нас. Правда, тебя знают под другим именем, и на обложке не твой портрет. Но неважно! Ты признан, любим, твоих произведений ждут, как величайшего блага. Разве тебе не приятно это слышать? А что ты имеешь здесь, на Джейа? Равнодушную критику, насмешки, оскорбительные отказы редакторов — ну и небольшую горстку тех, кто тебя все-таки читает. Стоит ли все это твоих усилий?  
Он говорил, и каждое слово жгло Проводника, точно раскаленным железом. Значит, его все-таки считают спасителем планеты? Только другой — чуждой, надменной, которая с высоты своих достижений и страданий считает джейан безмозглыми насекомыми. Проводник поднял голову: ему захотелось еще кое-что выяснить.  
— Ну, а сколько вы собираетесь пользоваться… — он сделал паузу, — нами, как подопытными насекомыми? Ведь вы не можете вечно обманывать своих. Рано или поздно кто-то из теосийцев догадается. Или Проводники выйдут из повиновения — может быть не все, но достаточно нескольких.  
— Пусть тебя это не тревожит, — пожал плечами Сопровождающий. — Поверь, мы найдем способы справиться с бунтом Проводников, — он мягко улыбнулся. — И вовсе не собираемся применять насилие. Ведь ваша раса, она не умеет ценить прекрасное. Среди вас очень многие занимаются искусством, которое, по сути, твоим сородичам не слишком-то нужно. Вы не боитесь потерять писателя или художника — ведь появятся другие! А у нас каждое слово, вышедшее из-под твоего пера ценнее драгоценностей и денег! Так неужели ты думаешь, что, даже узнав правду, Проводники захотят лишить нас своих творений?  
На это Проводнику было нечего возразить. В самом деле, Сопровождающий верно все рассчитал. Что же остается теперь ему? Сдаться и до конца дней своих быть послушным, вышколенным "поставщиком искусства" для теосийцев? Позволить им безнаказанно эксплуатировать джейан? Хотя... Ведь Сопровождающий сказал, что его книги читают, ждут, что он нужен и любим! Не это ли важнее всего для писателя, пусть даже признание получено таким вот "неправильным" способом? Проводник сидел, закрыв глаза; кулаки его был сжаты. Его все равно не оставят в покое, на это нечего рассчитывать. Так стоит ли сейчас бунтовать — его сопротивление воле теосийцев и вправду будет подобно сопротивлению комара. Вероятно, как-нибудь потом появится удобный случай...  
Или не появится, что вернее.  
— Могу я просить тебя об одолжении? — подчеркнуто спокойно произнес он.  
Сопровождающий долго молчал и смотрел в окно.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — ответил он наконец. — Правила, разработанные для участников "Джейа-6", не запрещают дать Проводнику немного времени, чтобы приготовиться к далекому путешествию. Ты можешь заняться, чем хочешь, но, оставить тебя одного я, к сожалению, не имею права.  
Сопровождающий скрестил руки на груди и снова отвернулся к окну. Он ни разу не поинтересовался, что именно Проводник писал нынешней ночью, и о чем пишет сейчас. Однако тот понимал: спрятать бумаги с расчетом, что их впоследствии найдет кто-нибудь из джейан, не получится. Проводник продолжал сидеть за столом, нервно царапая пером по бумаге и вычерчивая на листе линию за линией... А Сопровождающий, казалось, забыл о нем.  
...Теплый летний ветерок ворвался в раскрытое окно, подхватил сложенные на столе листки, закружил по комнате. Некоторые из них плавно спикировали под диван, остальные рассыпались по полу. Проводник бросил взгляд на Сопровождающего, который даже не шелохнулся. Выругавшись, Проводник начал подбирать бумаги; в прихожей уже некоторое время слышался негромкий разговор, как будто кто-то вошел к ним без стука. Сопровождающий резко поднялся с кресла. Он приблизился к столу, пододвинул к себе исписанные листы... В его руке что-то щелкнуло, бумага вспыхнула холодным голубоватым пламенем — через мгновение от нее осталась лишь горстка пепла.  
— Пора, — произнес Сопровождающий.  
* * *  
 _Мы проговорили тогда целую ночь, пока наконец не занялся рассвет — последний мой рассвет на родной планете. Я знал, что меня здесь не оставят: я нужен им, притом я слишком много знаю. Пока я не опасаюсь за свою жизнь, хотя… Когда я перестану писать, когда мои возможности иссякнут — рано или поздно это произойдет — я превращусь в отработанный материал. Теосийцы не жестоки, но практичны — у меня нет иллюзий по поводу моей дальнейшей судьбы._  
 _Я так и не нашел способа рассказать правду моим сородичам. Эти разрозненные листки — единственное, что я могу оставить после себя. Надеюсь, все же, Сопровождающий и те, кто прибыл сюда с ним, не догадаются обыскать все мое жилище — тем более, мой дом завален рукописями, черновиками, планами, набросками, зарисовками, отдельными главами повестей. Джейане мало интересуются всем этим. Я спрячу записи; пусть тот, кто их найдет, окажется неравнодушным и попробует сопоставить это жалкое подобие прощального письма с событиями в моей последней пьесе, которую я написал буквально за час, под пристальным взглядом моего собеседника. Но он все же отвлекся, и мне удалось спасти хоть что-то... Надеюсь, что удалось._  
 _Я знаю, что для моих сограждан я просто исчез. Но я все же надеюсь, что, пусть через много лет, кто-то все же найдет мои бумаги и узнает эту историю… Слышу за дверью незнакомые шаги — уже через несколько минут мне придется… **(здесь записи снова обрываются)**_


End file.
